I am
by Caliborn96
Summary: A man who has made many mistakes and has little conscience. A women in desperate need. Bella/Caius pairing because there aren't enough! Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a sucker for a Volturi love story so because there aren't enough pairings between these two here you are! **

**The facts you need to know about this story for it to make sense.**

**Caius is 26  
Bella 20**

**It is the year 2020.**

**Vampires do not sparkle. The only thing that gives them away are their eyes. They generally have contacts to cover that. The sun doesn't burn their skin but it does weaken them, but only to the point that if out long enough they are as weak as a human. Their skin is hard as a rock and un-penetrable. ****Also, if a vampire bites a human they don't automatically change. The vampire actually has to have venom in its bite. So this way they can feed and stay concealed better.**

**I do not own twilight **

When my new life began, thousands of years ago, I became somebody else. Some one to survive. That's what the game is right? To survive at all cost? Well, if I have to act like a jackass to survive then that's what I'll do. One of the reasons I needed to survive was because of Lilyana. She was my daughter. My beautiful daughter. I had gone through my life up to the age of 26 and found nothing but lies and schemes. But when Margret, my human wife, gave birth, I had found something more than anything else. I had found love. Sure I loved Margret, but not really as a wife. She and I were more like friends that were being forced to marry. It was a good life, but I wasn't a good man. Then Lily came along and I felt like I wanted to be a better person. She made me a better person.

And then it happened. I was walking home because it had been such a nice day. I don't remember much about my human life, except for Margret and Lily. And the attack. I didn't see it coming. I didn't know what was happening but I remember the pain. The pain was a vibrant landline to my sanity. I hugged it to me. I had to get back to my family. Then, the pain was gone and all I could think about was the burning in my throat. I attacked three men and drained them. I didn't think about the fact that they might be just like me. A man just eager to get home to see his little girl. No.

When I did calm down, I made my way back home and found Margret with another man. She didn't see me but I knew I wasn't welcome. I had only been gone less than a month. I had wanted to be sure I wouldn't hurt my little girl by what I had become so I had stayed away to gain control.

I stayed close by watching over my little girl. She grew and got older, but then when she turned 11 she got real sick. I was helpless, wanting the best for her but not wanting to condemn her to this life. And she was so little. I didn't know enough about what I was to know how it would affect her. So I watched her die. I watched her call Margret, with her new husband, mommy and daddy on her last breath. If I could have cried I would have.

After my little girl died, nothing mattered to me. Nothing. I grew to hate many people. I perfected a persona of evil, of hate. So that's how I ended up where I am today. One of the most influential vampires in the world.

Who am I?

Some call me the devil, many call me master.

But my little girl?  
She called me daddy.

I am Caius.

**Review me! I have the next chapter already! **

**A special thank you to my beta Silverchief **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight! **

**If you like this review me please and pass me on! **

"Aro, the humans are becoming more aware of our presence. Too many humans are slipping through the cracks of the law, we need to start fortifying our decrees and kill of the rest of the humans who know about us. Already we've had three humans come to us wanting to be changed because they heard about the vampires in Italy."

"Don't be so hasty Caius; but I do agree. We shall send a team out to start the process. You may go if you wish."

"I'll think about it. I do need some action, I'm getting quite bored." Ripping off a head now and then just isn't cutting it anymore.

"Yes, do see that you go out. Now that I think about it, I realize that it has been almost a decade since the last time you've been out. The outside might do you some good. You're always so grumpy."

"Grrr. Brother must you test my patience?" I glare at him and he stares back. And just like that our gazes lighten and we smirk.

Our brotherhood began around the 1400's after we stumbled across each other. We each had different traits. And to be honest, if any of us were to rule by our self it would be a disaster. I had my fighting abilities and a mean temper. Aro had the ambition and way too much pride. Marcus is the one who is the mediator and the one who can get us to work together but he lacks the motivation to want to rule. It is only with us that he tolerates it.

Bella's POV

I never thought that I would end up working in a restaurant as a waitress but I guess it is what it is. I can remember graduating and walking down the aisle with the intention to go to college, but that was before the accidents. It was about a month into the summer and I was taking the time to just relax and earn a little extra money at the Newton's shop. I was still living with Charlie at this point but it was when I got home that I knew something had happened. I had walked in and saw Charlie sitting at the table in the kitchen. He had tears staining his face. He stood up when he saw me and he choked out, "Bella, your mother." And that was it.

It was so strange because I was really sad inside but it didn't really feel like my mother had died. It felt more like a close friend had died. My mother and I never really had a mother daughter relationship. If anyone was the mother in our relationship: it was me. I held her when her relationships failed, I cooked and cleaned. I paid the bills, of course she worked and provided the money but I was the one who remembered to set aside the money to pay the rent so we wouldn't get evicted. From a very young age I learned to take care of myself. My mother always joked about me being her middle aged daughter.

I learned from my father that my mother had died in a car crash with her newest husband Phil. They tell me she didn't suffer. That it was instantaneous. That comforts me at least. Renee was such like a child and in that respect you hate for children to suffer. So, we had the funeral and life went on. I grieved for her and I even shed a few tears along the way but I was what my mother always knew me as. Her middle aged daughter. I think it worried Charlie how well I was taking the event but I don't think he thought too much about it because inside he was grieving so much. I think that he always had this hope that Renee would come back. My heart feels for him and I hope that he can finally move on now.

Life went on and I went to college. I majored in business, minored in English and the foreign language of Italian. I was always fascinated with Italy and its language, though I hear that they're not too fond of Americans. When I was in high school, I took my generals for college online and I took Calculus for college credit at my school that had luckily offered it. I thought why not? It can only help me. And boy did it! Being a business major involves a lot of math and statistics and a lot of crap like that, so I was very glad that I got all of that out of the way. So by my second year in college I was almost done. This is what happens when you know what you want to do in high school and you go for it early. When I entered college I was 17 going on 18 and by the end of my second year I was 19 soon to be 20 in just 4 or 5 months.

I was half way through my third year in college when it happened. Charlie was in an accident on the job, and he was in the hospital's ICU. He had been shot multiple times and they weren't sure if he would ever walk again much less ever wake up out of a coma. They were optimistic but as time went on and Charlie's medical insurance covered less and less I had to drop out of college to work full time and help pay for the bills. I had him moved from the Forks hospital to the one in Seattle where I had been going to college. I looked around and got three jobs. My morning job was at a law Office working from six-thirty to eleven. My afternoon job at a restaurant was from twelve to six and my night job at a club was from seven to one. Even with as much as I was working I was having a hard time paying the bills to the hospital. I was living off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. While I worked as a waitress, the owner was always kind enough to let me eat lunch for free there. I was a hard worker she said and that it was the least she could do to thank me for always being on time and willing to serve the customers. But in reality I think she knew that I was super poor right now. So, I lived on five hours of sleep a night. The weekends we're better because I didn't have to work as much. The lady who owned the restaurant was a Seventh Day Adventist so she didn't open on Saturday. The law firm was closed on the weekends. So that left me to work at the night clubs from five to one on Saturday and from five to eleven on Sunday. The weekends were my safe haven. It's how I survived.

It's how I still survive.

**Poor Bella! Literally! **

**Chapter three is already written! It's being edited by my awesome beta Silverchief who edited this one too! **

**Review me and tell me what you think of my idea so far... Also are there any Caius lovers out there? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight.**

**Here's chapter three!**

We have been in America for two months and have been silently making our way through the country weeding out the humans who know of us. And I was right about my previous estimations. There are way too many humans that know about our existence. Already we have killed 15. Of course we made their deaths look accidental. A car wreck here, a suicide there. It all pans out.

We're heading to the northern part of the country and working our way over west. Eventually we'll end up in Washington. My team is made up of key components. Demetri for his tracking skills, Andrea for her abilities to catch lies, and Lucinda for her abilities to woo humans. She has this gift of becoming what they need. If they need a mother figure, that's what they'll see, if they want a lover then they will desire her, if they need a friend she will be their closest friend. It's really quite amazing. It's very subtle too. And of course there is me. I lead us and have the best fighting capabilities. Demetri comes in for a close second.

Aro was right. I needed this fresh air. Well, now polluted air. Seriously, humans have failed at taking care of the earth. Well, what can you do? Anyways. I'm in bed currently getting ready to take a nap before we go hunting for the next in the know human. (YES. MY VAMPIRES CAN SLEEP IF THEY WANT. THEY DON'T NEED IT THOUGH.)

As my mind whirls around, at its highly paced speed, I take a moment to think about my brothers. Both of them have their wife's and are presently happy. I did have a wife but she got to be too power hungry so I removed her head when she tried to kill me. My bad luck with women. My brothers have fared far better than I. Aro with Pia and Marcus with Dimmy. They are both in love and adore their wives. They have countlessly tried to dump women off onto me though, so it's not like they are rubbing their married life in my face. I'm just stubborn I suppose. Of course I still participate in sex quite often. A man has needs! I just don't want a wife. I want a mate. Someone who truly belongs to me; who will loves me for who I am and what I have become.

Though I doubt that I will ever find the right women. I strike fear into countless hearts so how can I expect them to ever love a man that they fear. Troublesome times I have. I push it all out of my mind so that I can finally drift.

Bella's POV

"Can I get a bacon burger with extra, extra bacon, an extra large onion ring and a side of those sweet potato fries? Oh and a large diet coke. Trying to lose some weight!" Says the man who most likely weighs 300 pounds.

"Sure! I'll go put your order in right now!" I walk away and call out the order. It's laughably funny that he orders that much bacon and wants to lose weight. But who am I to judge? I personally wish I had more weight. I barely break 100 lbs. My PB&amp;J diet most likely doesn't help. I'm at a point though that my weight is dangerously low. I just tell myself to hang on a little longer because one of these days I won't have to worry about money anymore. One of these days.

I hear the bell ring a little while later while I'm cleaning some tables. It signals the new arrival of a customer. As soon as I look up I freeze. This man is dangerous. I can just tell right off the bat. Something's off and I feel my hair on the back of my neck raise up. He stares at me like I'm dessert and he's skipping the main course. Creeper much? Anyways, I get over my fears and walk over to him.

**Well, well, well! Who is this mystery guy? Tell me in a review! Will recognize you if you guess right! **

**Thanks to my beta Silverchief! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight.**

**Caius POV**

"Please! I didn't know I couldn't tell anyone! I didn't have anybody to teach me right from wrong! I beg of you. Please, spare him! I love him!" Cried the female vampire who had foolishly fallen in love with a human male. We found out that she had been preying on weak unsuspecting children because she liked their taste. And while she was tracking she ran into this man called Will. They dated for four months and humped each other like wild bunnies. And thinking that she was in love with him, she sought to tell him the truth about who she was. Of course, it requires a special human to take the news of vampires being real. And unfortunately, Will wasn't that kind of a guy. As soon as he found out and she proved it, he ran like the wind. He moved states and changed phone numbers. It was like he just disappeared. She had foolishly thought to give him time to take it all in but while she was planning the wedding he was packing.

So here we are holding this woman and seeking this man. We've finally found him thanks to Demetri. It turns out that he was hiding in Washington. Which didn't work out too well. We found him conspiring to oust the vampire population. I asked Andrea to take him back to Aro so he could read him. We needed to make sure he hadn't told anybody. They would find all the info they needed from him and then they would kill him after questioning him. Oh, and his ex? We burned her, mainly because she "ate" children. You see, it is illegal to "eat" children. The reason why is because the more children's disappearances the more parents start to snoop. And if they ever figured out we existed? Well, let's just say with technology today we might not fare so well. Obviously they couldn't kill us all but I'm sure they could get a few. Also it would cause so many problems. It's our job to protect vampires and keep order in the vampire world. Part of that is to remain hidden. It's one of the reasons a lot of vampires drink from blood banks. Blood banks are excellent sources of blood and nobody has to die. It makes life so much easier. So, because of her escapades and granting a human knowledge without consulting the Volturi she was sentenced to death.

The thing is we're not cruel. We understand that sometimes a vampire finds his or her mate in a human. And if that happens they have permission to tell them. But they must then bring them before The Volturi. Aro then reads them and deciphers if they really are okay with the news and makes sure that they won't go blabbing the secret. Then Marcus makes sure that they really are mates. You see, in the Volturi we understand that a mate is a good thing. We even promote them but if your mate is in danger of showing the public that we exist we will kill them. It doesn't matter if they are human or vampire. So, you can have a human mate but you just have to go through the right channels. And of course they won't always be human. They do have to change sometime. I guess you could always skip the process if you find your mate in a human and just change them right away. But then again that might not make a good first impression. So that doesn't really happen often.

"Hey, Caius, now what do we do?" Asks Demetri. "Can we go clubbing? I hear it's all the rave these days." He chuckles.

I ponder it. We have been working fairly hard. "Sure why not? Where do you want to go?"

"Well, this girl told me about this one place called Breaking Dawn. Says it's a really cool club. Lots of chicks."

"Ugh. Must you be so crass, Demetri?" Lucinda growls. She's a feminist so she gets really touchy about a lot of women stuff. She's also a lesbian. Which really ticks Demetri off. He always teases her and tells her that one of these days she'll convert and come begging him to fuck her.

"Awe. Lucinda baby! Just one time is all I ask. One time and you'll never go back to being a lady lover." He winks at her and grinds his hips forward.

Her eyes narrow and she slips into a crouch ready to spring at him. I stop her with my words. "Let's go. Where is this place?"

"Seattle." Demetri replies.

**Bella's POV**

"What can get for you?" I ask. He looks at me and slides his eyes up and down my body. I contain my shiver.

"I'll take a coffee." He says with a smug face.

"I'll be right back with that." I turn and almost run back behind the counter as I get the coffee. There is just something about this man that creeps me out.

I prepare his coffee and grab some crème in case he wants it.

As I set it down his hand shot out to grab my wrist. I freeze and look at him. I tug and he doesn't let go. "Thank you." He says and let's go.

I can feel my heart pounding and getting ready to bust out of my chest. "Anything else sir?"

"No, thank you."

I sigh as I walk away. I try to not think about it anymore and just focus on work. As I clean tables and take orders I start to finally relax. And it's only when I realize that I'm relaxed that I look back at his table. He's gone.

I go over and pick up his coffee. It doesn't even look like he drank out of it but there on the table was a twenty dollar bill. Well, at least he tipped well. That's all that mattered. Though I would have preferred him to not come at all. Well, I think, as long as I never see him again I will be okay.

With that I head to my next job.

The club.

**Leave a REVIEW and a guess at the identity of this man! **

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun. Well, who is it? Who is the mystery man? Is he good? Evil? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

The crowd was really rowdy tonight. I stepped and maneuvered my way through the sea of people and delivered a man and his girlfriend their drinks. They say thanks and I walk away. I stop by the bar to sit down and wait for the next batch of drinks that I have to deliver.

As I do I look around at the people. I see girls dressed in barely there tops and what I call underwear but everyone adamantly tells me are shorts. I think to myself. "If I had continued with college would I have been one of these girls? Would I have been one to give myself freely to anyone who smiles at me and buys me a drink?" Because that's what I see here very frequently. Girls fawn over the guys who are determined to only get in a girls pants. Another thing, as I look around all I see are boys. Young boys pretending that just 'cuz they're in their twenties they are men. They're not; most of these guys wouldn't even know how to be a man much less shoulder responsibility. But I guess I'm jaded. I've worked too much and gone through too much to feel young. I feel as if I am a middle aged women with nothing better in her life than to work. But who am I? I'm just depressed about life and struggling to get finances together. Things like that tend to make you older than you are.

"Bella?"

Yep. That's me. Middle aged Bella.

"Earth to Bella!" The voice finally pops through to my brain. I stand and bring my tray over to the bartender who called my name. Serena has always been nice to me and more than welcoming. "Finally! I've been calling your name for a couple minutes now. Here's your tray. This is being delivered to those gentlemen over there okay?" She pushed my tray to me and I heft it up. Two pitchers of beer and a few other random drinks.

I slowly but surely walk over there to them and set down the tray. I distribute the drinks calling them out by name and handing them to the owner. "Anything else I can do for you guys." I ask.

They all chuckle and a couple of them whisper to each other. Only one of them is bold enough to say anything thing.

"Yah, sweetie. Why don't when you get a break you come sit on my lap for a while. I give nice pony rides," he leers at me. If he had said that to me almost a year ago I most likely would have blushed and stammered but now I just stare at him and wait. I'm standing there so long that he starts to get uncomfortable. He clears his throat and shakes his head. I walk away. Works every time. I smirk as I walk back to the bar.

"Dang girl I don't know how you do it but them eyes of your just make a man sputter and think twice about hitting on you." Serena comments."Its like your staring into their soul or something. Some freaky shit." She whispers.

I just laugh 'cuz I know that it's a complement coming from her.

From there on the night is basically the same. Nothing really changes. Drinks, drinks, drinks. I don't understand how people can drink so much alcohol but whatever, it gives me a job. So I just deliver to them and that's how the rest of the night goes. Until something happens. The atmosphere completely changed in a matter of seconds.

**Reviews equal love and motivation. **


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize. The life I live is tiresome and creativity draining. I had a burst of inspiration to keep writing.

**I do not own twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

It wasn't a really noticeable change but my whole life I've just been able to know things. To feel things. Small changes in the atmosphere are the type of thing that my body is just aware of. And tonight was no different. I was delivering a Sex on the Beach drink when I felt it. The hairs on my arm stood up and I looked around the room trying to detect why I felt threatened. Something didn't feel right.

Not finding what it was I continue on with work.

"Bella, what did I tell you about giving that stare to the guests. I got a complaint that you were being unseemly. You need to learn your place. Get over your virgin tendencies and flirt back. Don't be a bitch and I'm telling you I better not get another complaint against you." Jessica, my manager, hisses at me before stomping away in her man eating high-heels.

I sigh and place my head down as I walk to the bar. In the back ground you can hear people trying to talk over the loud music playing over the speakers. The flickering lights **dance** around the room giving the building a certain feeling of energy. Combine all of this energy with alcohol and you get the jackasses of the world who like to snatch you while your walking by a table.

Again I get the drinks that I'm delivering and walk toward the the tables. I carefully hold my tray and dodge people as I do my rounds. I'm walking around making sure all my customers are taken care of. Then all of a sudden I get a bad feeling as I walk swiftly past a table that contains a group of rowdy men.

My breath leaves me as I'm pulled down into someone's lap. They grip my breast and with their other arm hold me at the waist. "You better be nice little one or I'm gonna get you fired." I gasp and start to hyperventilate as I struggle with him. He slides his hands up my skirt and grips my thigh. I head butt him and scramble out of his lap. I whip around and look at him. I stumble back as he glares at me. He shakes his finger at me and mumbles something that I can't understand because of all the blood flowing from his nose. I panic and dash away from him.

I run into the storage room and breathe heavily wiping my hands over my hair and back. My chest heaves I start to think. Okay, Bella. Calm down. She can't fire you for defending yourself. Who am I kidding? Yes she can.

Shit! I'm gonna loose my job. Why can't I just be like all those other sluts and be okay with being groped? All the other waitresses are fine when they get groped! No! This is not my fault. Just because I'm not a whore doesn't mean I'm a prude nor does it mean that I'm a tease. I am my own person and who gives a shit what they say. If Jessica fires me, so what.

Well, I guess I better face the music. I slick my hair back with my hands and breathe deep.

I am women, hear me roar.

**Unknown POV**

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, brother."

"Good. Everyone has their masks? And their weapons?"

A chorus yes's and uh huh's ring out.

"Good, then everyone is clear. We go in, cause some damage, kill a lot of people and kidnap several people. This will cover up our true motive. Remember, find the girl. You see her knock her our right away. We will not tolerate a mess up. If we mess up, we all die. He will kill us and our families. Our motive is our lives. We have nothing to loose besides that. So, let's do this."

Everyone gathers their things and sets out to the vehicles.

**Caius POV**

The air feels tense. Almost like a battle on the horizon. My guard is heading the club they are so hyped up about. It will be a good time for me to find a willing body to supply me with satisfaction. I take no great pleasure in giving of my self to women, it is just a need. I prefer it to using my hand, that stuff gets old quick.

"Master, we are close."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight.**

**Previously we had Bella get groped and she defended herself and in the process broke the guys nose. She panics and runs. At the same time we had a mysterious man planning to kidnap a girl, who that might be oh my! And on top of all that Caius and his guards were on their way to the same club…what will happen? READ ON to find out! **

**Bella's POV**

The door swings open as I walk through it. I take deep breaths trying to keep my confidence. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I keep repeating this to myself in the hope that the boss will see it that way. I round the corner and thankfully I don't see my manager nor do I see the guy that hit on me. So, I get back to work. I collect more orders and distribute them.

I smile and walk towards the people that just walked in the door. They sit at the large booth and are talking to each other. As I approach I sense that they are different and just like that I know that they aren't human. I have always wondered but I have never been able to confirm. I've always wondered about myself because I don't feel normal. I sense things better than normal people. It's almost like I can predict things. Not quite but I just get feelings. I know things. And I've always fearfully wondered about the truth in our world.

I smile as I arrive and say, "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Breaking Dawn. I'm your waitress Bella for tonight. I'm so very glad you were able to make it. We have the bar and we do serve a limited amount of food if you wish. So, what can I get for you guys?"

"What's good?" One guy asks.

"Well, food or drink?" I ask.

"Go with drink, we're not big eaters." He smirks.

I bet. Do vampires even eat? Can they drink? Does alcohol affect them? I pause my musings to answer him and give him a few recommendations.

"Yah, give us four of each of those that you recommend and bring us three beers." He says.

"Will there be a fourth person to join you?"

"Yes, he will be here momentarily."

"Any specific brand you would like?" I ask.

"No, whatever's fine."

"Okay, if nobody else wants anything I will be back to with those."

I run to go get those and when I bring them back I walk considerably slower because of the drinks but when I get there I unload the drinks and look up…right into the eyes of the new guy. I swear my heart stopped. I probably looked like an idiot with eyes wide and an open mouth but I couldn't help myself. It was like the earth stood still and nothing else mattered. I saw his blond hair, pale smooth (at least it looked smooth) skin and his menacing eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I didn't notice anyone else, the world just faded away and I honestly don't even know how long we stared at each other.

The next thing I know is gun shots. I startle from my gaze and swing around. I see the men with masks on invade the club. People are screaming, yelling and getting trampled as they try to escape. The people behind me in the booth jump up and they are talking to each other in foreign languages. Before I know what's happening my blond hair mystery man lifts me up into his arms. He speaks in rapid words to the others and like that he whisks me away. I don't know how he did it but he got me out of the club in seconds. Oh, wait, he's a vampire that's right.

Before long he's setting me down and running his hands all over me. Instinctually I know he's checking to make sure that I am okay. Still I feel like I'm having an out of body experience because it almost feels like I'm not even there. I mean. Here I am letting some random stranger feel me up. Wasn't I just thinking about not being a slut?

I come out of my fog when he shakes me and I see his lips moving but don't hear sound. I shake my head to clear it and try to focus on what he's saying.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I struggle to form words so I just dumbly nod my head. He hugs me to him and murmurs, "I'll explain soon." I nod again. I finally look at where I am and notice I am in a giant hotel room. It has a huge bed, big enough for five people. And the balcony looks huge. As I make the full circle and notice it all I see that only one other person is with my man. Wait, my man? He feels like mine and I don't know why. Why do I feel like this? Okay, Bella, calm down. He said he would explain.

Focus Bella, focus.

I see them talking together and the man is gesturing wildly and talking on a phone. My man is staring at him intently. He finally settles and then hangs up. Both men start talking to each other and they look at me. They both look puzzled and then talk some more. Finally they nod their head and the other guy departs.

My man starts toward me. My heart starts working faster and I feel my palms sweat. I gulp and stare at him. He's so gorgeous. He's wearing tight leather pants and a skin tight black shirt. You can clearly see his defined and sculpted body. Just staring at him makes me breathless. Breathe, Bella, breathe.

Before I know it he's standing in front of me. He places his hand on my face and he leans down to kiss my forehead. He breathes out and his breath fans over my face. I breathe in and gasp as it assaults my senses. I lean my forehead against his and close my eyes. "Why do I feel like this?" I whisper. "I don't even know you."

"But you do know me. You know me here." He puts his hand over my heart. "Isabella, I exist for you alone."

My breath hitches and my eyes water. I lift my hands up and stroke his face. "I'm so tired." I whisper. "I'm so glad you found me." I close my eyes and a tear drops down my face. "I have waited my entire life for you."

"As have I."

I life my face up and touch my lips to his. I forget that I don't know his name or anything about him. I forget that I have never met him before in my life nor have I even known him for more than an hour. All I think about is him. Because for the first time in my life, as short as it has been, I feel at peace. I feel loved and cared for. No matter that these feelings are caused by a complete stranger.

I break the kiss to ask, "What's your name?"

"You may call me anything you like but I am called Caius."

**Well… There it is. I got a computer and internet so hopefully I will be able to start updating more again but I make no promises. I am motivated though right now though. **

**Thank you all to the dedicated and loyal readers! I do this for you. And because my mind won't shut up. **

**Read and review. **

**The more reviews the faster I type!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight.**

**I got inspired because of **Lady Skyelite.

**I know its short but this is just a little piece of the puzzle. **

**3****rd****Person POV**

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know boss! My men arrived and we had confirmation that she was there. She WAS there and my men had all the exits covered but two of my men were dead when we scoped for her. She must have escaped though. I don't know how and more that, how she took out two of my men, I don't know. My men are working on this as we speak. They are going over the footage of the club and we will know soon how she escaped."

"You better figure this out. If you fail me again you're going to live to regret it." The boss says. "And to insure that you take me at you work I want you to come here.

The man starts to back up. "Boss there's no need. I understand and it will never happen again!"

"You're DAMN right it will never happen again." The boss nods to two men in the background and they grab the man and push him into a chair. They push his left hand down onto the chairs arm rest. The boss stepped forward and grabbed his face. He squeezed and leaned down. "Because if you fail me again, I will end you in the most painful way." He snapped his fingers and a man brought him a knife that was bright red. It had been heated with a blow torch. He grabbed the knife and brought it down to the man's face. He touched the tip to the corner of his eye. There was a small hiss of his flesh burning. He grunted and you could see clearly that his jaw was clenched in pain and fear. "But until then, for motivation…"

He cut off the man's middle finger.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own twilight.

Thank you to all the wonderful supporters out there! Just to remind you! IF you leave a review I get very motivated. So the more review the more I know people like my story! So do myself and yourself a favor and leave a review! Tell me what you like about this piece and why it stands out to you. Do you like my characters so far? Hate them? Let me know what I can do better in a review. (P.S~ Don't tell me to write longer chapters. Being a writer isn't easy and time is limited as such so is inspiration.)

Caius' POV

She's sleeping so beautifully. I lay beside her in bed and gently run my hands through her hair. She fell asleep when we laid down and talked. I just held her and told her about my life. I told her about being a vampire and how I got turned. My life before. I haven't got to the part where I'm a king. But in due time. Right before she fell asleep she told me a little but about herself and just from hearing it I'm pissed at the fates for putting my beautiful women through those trials. Though those trials make her who she is. Can't say I like the method but the turn out, she's still a sweet women no matter what life threw at her. And that is the women I love. One who is not self-serving but loyal and trust-worthy. She is the one I entrust with my heart.

My men and women are currently finding everything they can find out about this club shooting and what pisses me off is that they threatened my mate. NO one gets away with that. I sent word to my brothers that we would be arriving back home within the week. They do not know why and it can be assumed that they are very anxious.

One of my men knocks on the door.

"Open." I say. He comes in and looks at me.

"Master, I have reason to believe that the men were there for a specific reason. That reason remains unknown but I might hazard a guess from the way they were acting. It was like they were there to do one thing and just had to cover it all up under a massacre. I think, they were looking for someone. And here's the part you're really not going to like."

"Well, out with it."

"Peters back in the game."

Dun dun dun... What does it mean to be back in the game? Any guesses? Oh and how is Bella gonna feel about picking up and leaving?

Sorry it's short but they are all small puzzle pieces coming together and this is just the way they are forming.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own twilight. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Caius POV**

"Master I think I have something for you to see. We had someone hack into the clubs video main frame and we saw that someone has already been looking through these files. We deleted the ones that had you and your mate in them. But there's something you really need to see."

Caius looked at the lap top and watched the video play. There before him was a girl who escaped right after them. He could hear the screaming and the music in the background but as he watched this girl fight one of the guards and break his neck he saw the sheer desperation in her movements. She looked around and bolted out the door not too long after they had already left.

"We only killed one man. She killed the other. I want to know who she is and I want to know if she is a threat. I don't know if she's human but I want to know as soon as you find out." I said. "Oh and leave the video of her up. Put a virus in it. The next person to access that, I want to be able to track."

"Right away, Master." He starts to walk away. "Oh and Peter won't give up."

I sigh. "Alright, I'll give him a call."

**Bella's POV **

I shiver in bed as I start to wake up, but it's the pounding that woke me. I hear it suddenly stop and I almost start to drift asleep again when my eyes pop open wide. And just like that a million thoughts are buzzing. What happened? Where am I? Was he real? Where is he? Did he leave? Where was that noise coming from?

All my questions are put on hold though when I start to observe my surroundings. That's when I realize I'm at home. Then I start to cry because it was all a dream. My mystery man doesn't exist. I get up trying to stifle my crying but I can't until I walk through the door to see my Caius.

Unfortunately, there was a women tied to a chair right before him.

I gasp! "Alexandria!? Is that you?"

"So you do know her. Is she a threat?" Caius askes.

And like that I see red.

"You listen here mister. I don't care if I like you! I don't care if you make my heart pound or if the little spot right above your lip really makes me want to nibble on it! If you don't let her go I will never kiss you again!"

And before I can blink for a second time Alexandria is untied. I go to her and lift her drooping head. I gasp. She has a bruise on the side of her face. I whirl around. "Did you do this?" I ask. I narrow my eyes waiting for an answer.

"No of course not. Nor did my men. She was in the club and fought to get out. She must have gotten hit on the way out. She also has bruised ribs. She was tied up because when she saw me she tried to attack. She thought I hurt you I think. Of course I didn't want her to hurt herself so I knocked her out with glamor and tied her up. Sweetheart, I didn't hurt her. Are you okay?"

"Forget about me! Help my friend! She needs a doctor." I said.

"I will get her a doctor. I know just the man. I'll be back. I'm going to make some phone calls." He walks up to me and hugs me. "She'll be fine." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips that leaves me wanting more.

I sigh. "Can you move her to the couch?" He moved her to the couch then walked into the bedroom to make some calls.

**Caius POV**

"What a pleasant surprise, Caius for you to be calling. I'm usually contacted by your brother Aro. What can I do for you?"

"I need to you come to Seattle. I need a doctor for someone and I would rather not kidnap a human if I can help it."

"Yes, of course. Do you need me right away?"

"Yah. I'll text you the address." I say.

"Okay. I will be there with in the hour." I press the end button. One call down, two to go.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello Caius."

"What game are you playing?"

"Caius, I'm not playing a game. You need me. For more than one reason. Things are going to go to hell in a hand basket. I know you found your mate. Congrats. I also know about the other women in your custody. And I will tell you one thing. That girl is very important. You will want to protect her as you would protect your mate. That girl needs to live. If she doesn't…well, vampires as a whole might not survive. This is all I can tell you right now. It's not time for me to come to you. I will though. When the time is right. You better watch your back Caius, because the big boys are coming out to play. If you're not ready to play and win, you and your mate won't survive." He finishes and hangs up.

I growl at the mention of my mate dying. I don't know what's happening but life just got fuck complicated.

I hear a gut wrenching scream from the living room.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW!**

**Well, well, well. Do you like it? I think I do! You weren't expecting Alexandria were you? Easy guess as to who the doctor is? And obviously the person on the phone annoys Caius. Why though? **


End file.
